


Stop Cockblocking Me!

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luhan, we can't do this now! Your parent's are-" Minseok was cut off by a bruising kiss, Luhan gripping the brunette's arms tightly as he made them walk backwards until the elder's legs hit the back of Luhan's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Cockblocking Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: side Krisyeol
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Luhan, we can't do this now! Your parent's are-" Minseok was cut off by a bruising kiss, Luhan gripping the brunette's arms tightly as he made them walk backwards until the elder's legs hit the back of Luhan's bed.

"Don't think too much on it, baozi," Luhan whispered against the smaller's lips. "Just feel."

Minseok whimpered as Luhan peppered butterfly kisses down his neck, sucking on random spots that he was sure would be left with red hickeys. "Lu-!"

Luhan simply held the elder in his arms, slowly lowering the other down onto the bed behind, before climbing on top of the panting brunette. "You look so delicious, baozi. I could just eat you up."

Minseok groaned at the blonde's words; half embarrassed, half turned on. He grabbed Luhan's shirt and pulled him down for another kiss, feeling the other run his hands under his sweater and shirt, and shivering under the pleasurable touch.

"Baozi," Luhan said again, loving how it rolled off his tongue so nicely. He pulled Minseok's sweater off, admiring the way the brunette's shirt underneath clung to the elder's body. He loved how cute Minseok looked with an oversized sweater, but he looked even better without clothes, something Luhan could confidently attest to.

Just as Luhan was about to start on Minseok's skinny jeans, the door flung open.

"Lulu, Minnie, dinner's ready-" A tall, ashy-purple-haired man shouted, before blinking at the intimate scene before him. "Oh. My bad."

"Appa!" Luhan whined from his seat on top Minseok, who had hidden his face under Luhan's duvet in shame as soon as he saw the adult male open the door.

They had just got caught by Luhan's younger father, and the one who was going to definitely tease the couple, at that!

"Anyway, I was saying that dinner's ready," Luhan's appa, Chanyeol, said. "But don't mind me. I'll just be going now. You might want to hurry up though, Luhan. Baba doesn't like it when the food he makes gets cold." With a mischievous grin, the male headed back downstairs.

Luhan groaned in annoyance. How could his appa cockblock like that?

The blonde turned back to the hiding brunette, who peered from under the covers. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Luhan said, getting off Minseok and helping the male up. He put the sweater back on his boyfriend and both fixed their appearances, Minseok's cheeks burning while Luhan pouted, the mood obviously ruined.

"I don't thing I can look at your appa again, Luhan," Minseok said, biting his lip.

"Just look at my baba then," Luhan responded, sliding hand into Minseok's. "At least he won't tease us." The blonde pouted again, seeing the imaginary, shit-eating grin of his appa's.

He knew his appa would never let him live it down.

xXx

"So, how's school, boys?" Yifan, Luhan's baba asked as the plates of bibimbap and mandus - Luhan's favourite - were slowly devoured by the family plus one.

"It's okay," Luhan replied, stuffing his face with the last of his baba's food. "I mean, I'm acing English, Chinese, PE and Music, and all my other subjects are alright, but Science is a flop." He glared at his last egg like it was his science teacher, and stabbed at it.

"And you, Minseok?" Yifan asked the strangely quiet boy, confused by the strange atmosphere of the dining room. Chanyeol was sniggered on his left, having finished eating, while his son was shooting daggers at said man. "Everything okay? Luhan treating you well?"

"Everything's fine, Uncle," Minseok said, looking at his half-eaten food. He knew that Luhan's baba wouldn't tease him about what happened in the bedroom because one, he didn't know about it, and it wasn't like the man to do that anyway. If anything, he'd probably be embarrassed about it like Minseok himself. However, he still felt rather shameful and couldn't bring himself to catch anyone's gazes.

Especially Luhan's teasing appa.

"I'm doing well in all my subjects, especially in Chinese with Lu's help," Minseok continued. "And Lu's treating me fine. He's a great boyfriend." He looked up to gaze at Luhan with a smile.

"He is great, huh. What with the scene I witnessed moments ago," Chanyeol interrupted, grin on his face, the implications strong. Minseok paled and Luhan glared as the ashy-purple haired man spoke. "Ah, don't look at me like that Lulu." He put his hands on the table, pulling out a condom packet and a bottle of lube from god knows where.

Yifan looked scandalised, trying to push Chanyeol's hands away and failing. "Chanyeol, what are you doing?" The older man hissed.

"I'm going to give the mandatory sex talk to our boys," Chanyeol said pleasantly.

"What? Why would you need to do that? They're only seventeen, it's not like-" Yifan stopped speaking when he saw the red on Minseok's cheeks and Luhan's sheepish grin. "Never mind. Go ahead. I'm going to run down to the corner shop for some milk," the man said quickly, conveniently forgetting that there was already a full bottle of milk in the fridge. "Bye."

The tall man ran out the kitchen and grabbed a jacket, shutting the front door behind him as Chanyeol laughed at his retreating husband.

Then, the ashy-purple haired man turned his gaze back on the two teenagers, a glint in his eyes that made Luhan wary and terrified Minseok.

"Okay boys," Chanyeol started, pushing the two items towards the boys and then grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. "So, do you know how to put a condom on?"

xXx

"Urgh, I can't believe appa gave us the sex talk!" Luhan exclaimed as he fell onto his bed, Minseok following. Minseok was sleeping over, so both had undressed into their sleeping clothes; Luhan in a vest and boxers, while Minseok had his shirt and sleeping pants on. "It's not like we don't already know."

"Yeah, but your appa doesn't know that," Minseok pointed out, cuddling himself towards Luhan's chest. "As far as he knows, we haven't done anything yet, and was about to until he walked in."

"True," Luhan said, bringing his hand up to cup Minseok's ass. "Wanna continue where we left off?" Luhan grinned, rolling himself over so that he was on top of Minseok.

The boy underneath flushed, before glancing up at his boyfriend. "Okay. As long as we're quiet."

Luhan chuckled as he lifted Minseok's shirt up and off, and trailed kisses down the elder's chest. "You mean, as long as you're quiet."

He covered Minseok's mouth as the teen moaned, muffling the noises as Luhan stripped Minseok of his pants and boxers, leaving the other naked on top of the bed sheets, panting.

"Luhan-" Minseok whimpered, as the other took off his vest. The elder grasped at Luhan's back as the male continued to kiss down his belly, licking and sucking at Minseok's soft spots.

Minseok gripped Luhan's hair as the other reached all the way down with his mouth. "Lu-"

"-Luhan, appa said to keep your door open-" A voice suddenly yelled, followed by the door hitting the wall as it swung open.

Minseok screamed in surprise and Luhan pulled at the covers as the door slammed.

Unfortunately for the boys, Luhan pulled the cover too hard, making them fall off the bed, tangled in a bundle of sheets.

Yifan blinked at the scene before him, before realising what was going on. "Oh. Sorry. I'll just go now," he said awkwardly, remembering not to shut the door as he ran back to his shared bedroom.

"For fuck's sake!" Luhan yelled as his head finally made it out of the tangled mess. Minseok refused to untangle himself, too embarrassed to even show his face.

"Language!" The two parents shouted from their room.

"Then stop cockblocking me!" Luhan whined loudly, pulling the shy Minseok into his bed and giving up on any sexy time for the day.

Chanyeol and Yifan only laughed at their son as they heard his screams of sexual frustration.

_Score one to the parents._


End file.
